Vehicle navigation systems have generally been in use for providing a vehicle user with directions to reach a selected destination. Such navigation have been fundamental directional instructions, such as to turn left or right at an intersection and announcements of the upcoming destination. Navigation systems have improved to provide route options to the driver, such as avoiding toll roads, historically high-collision areas, lowest travel time, etc. Further developments have implemented crowd-source data based on vehicle user cellular devices, in conjunction with on-board location devices, to further relay traffic congestion, traffic collisions, on-going construction and the like. With the advent of autonomous vehicles, route options have simply relied on basic routing for the autonomous vehicle to reach a destination. Such routes, however, have associated chaos scenarios that an autonomous vehicle may not be capable of cooperating with—that is, the artificial intelligence engine of the autonomous vehicle may not be able to compensate or overcome the chaos and be able to accomplish the destination mission.